As discussed in previous documents and patents, IGNIS Maxlife™ implementations can compensate for both organic light emitting device (OLED) and backplane issues including aging, non-uniformity, temperature, and so on. Calculations of compensation factors are performed with dedicated resources of an electronic video display.